


The British Government's Private Session

by 1sherlocktogo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mycroft Holmes/ Reader, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sherlocktogo/pseuds/1sherlocktogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sexually explicit story between Mycroft Holmes and the reader.<br/>I do not own these characters, all character rights go to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The British Government's Private Session

You have been dating Mycroft Holmes for just over a year and a half now and he's PERFECT; He's intelligent, kind, thoughtful, powerful, good looking and not to mention, fucking supernatural in bed (and leastimportantly rich but you couldn't care less about the money, never using the credit card he gave you and never taking any money he gives you which he doesn't like In the slightest but taking other peoples money feels 'cheeky')

Lately your sex life has plummeted with Mycroft being called away at all hours of the day and night to help deal with the situation in the middle east and your hardly ever at home during the day because your bitch of a boss doesn't know how to do her job, thus leaving you to correct her mistakes on top of all the work you already have and the pointless personal errands she has you running. At night your both just too exhausted to do anything apart from cuddle on the settee and watch some TV. At this point in time its been a few months since you and Mycroft last had sex; 3 to be precise. 

You have a half day due to over time the week before so you just go home to relax, seeing as Mycroft is at work.  
You open the door to your flat, drop your keys into the bowl, then you take off and hang up your coat. You notice Mycroft's shoes are at the door so you decide to look for him.  
You have a look in the living room and the kitchen, he's not there.  
You have a look in the bathroom and his office, again he's not there, there's only the bedroom left to check. When you approach the bedroom, you notice the door is closed but you can hear heavy breathing, moaning .... and that familiar sound of skin on skin. You realise what he's doing: apparently Mycroft is having a wank.  
You feel a rush of heat between your legs, his moans getting louder, you hear your name through the moans and thats all it takes for you to pluck up the courage to open the door and walk in. He's fully sprawled out on the bed, completely naked with his arousal standing to attention, being serviced with his hand.  
"Well, well, well Mr Holmes, it seems like your having a little bit more fun than i ought to have thought"  
He stops immediately and attempts to cover himself with a look of pure shock and embarrassment painted on his face.  
You start walking over to the bed, biting your lip before you cage his body with yours, whispering in his ear:  
"Oh no no, don't stop on my account....or has the British Government gone all shy?...." You run kisses up the side of his face and begin to trace the shell of his ear with your toung. "Too bad because if you were going to continue I was hoping i could participate..."  
He gives a guttural groan, it drives him WILD when you call him that, your words not doing much to help the situation either.

He eventually moves his hands start to roam your still clothed body, sending shivers to run down your spine.  
You continue:  
"After all whats the point in imagining when you have the real thing right here?"  
You claim his mouth letting your arousal spill through. Moans coming from the both of you with each passing moment.  
You break the kiss, Mycroft letting out a groan of frustration but both of you breathless and wanting nothing more than to tear an earth shattering orgasm from one another. Its been WAY too long, but you want to make this last, for both of your sakes.  
You get off of him and start to relieve your self of all of your clothes but you do it very slowly starting with your blouse tracing the top of your breasts as they are revealed.  
"What were you thinking about before Myc hmm? .... My moans as you pound into me, my body writhing for you, my pleads for release, me riding you until you come with my name on your lips, or our bodies hot and sweating against one another, pressed close while we give eachother pleasure with only our bodies?"  
He replies, eyes half lidded from hearing you  
"EVERYTHING, your moans while i make love to you, your GORGEOUS body, the way your voice gets when aroused. EVERYTHING"  
He briefly closes his eyes and bites his lip, when his eyes open he watches you intently using every ounce of his restraint to stop from touching himself. He finally looses his patience as you unzip your skirt and says  
"Dear God hurry up, i need you NOW"  
His voice goes straight between your legs and causes you to make a whimper. You divest the remainder of your clothes in record time and get back on top of him. He caresses every inch of your body, the body he has craved and missed for Months. Breathless whimpers of his name escaping your lips:  
"Ahh Mycroft"  
You grow even more impatient and tare the grey silk sheet away from him which he used to cover himself, you lower yourself onto him slowly sheathing him to the hilt saying:  
"Oh god Mycroft I've missed this"  
You start at an almost torturous pace for the both of you but still giving you slow bouts of pleasure. Mycroft pleads again  
" faster, for the love of god faster! I NEED you. NOW."  
The urgency in his voice causes you to moan and speed up dramatically, his hips meeting yours in a perfect rhythm, both of your moans getting much louder, your names on each others lips and nothing but pure pleasure surging through your bodies. You place light kisses along his collarbone and up his neck making him moan your name and bite his lip.  
You feel yourself start to crest on an orgasm and so can he: he protests  
"Im not coming like this, not after this long"  
He grabs your hips and flips you onto your back and whispers  
"Thats better. I want to hear you scream my name, forgetting about everything else, just how you feel right now"  
His thrusts become brutally hard and fast and your so close  
"Ahh... Yes-yes-yes!!! Mycroft I'm SO close. Fucking hell YES!! "  
You try an all but successful attempt not to pull his hair but DEAR GOD! Its fantastic! He dosent seem to mind, if anything he looks like he's enjoying it. One of his hands slide down to your hip and reaches down to your clit, hovering there for a second before saying  
"Come for me my love"  
He tweaks it once and you come in rapid succession, screaming  
"MYCROFT YES!"  
He feels you clench a round him and comes just after you, hissing your name with a groan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, riding out your earth shattering climax.

He almost collapses on top of you but manages not to. Still on top of you he places his head on yours, sweat beading off both of you and breathlessly he whispers  
"Your so beautiful, i could lay like this for the rest of my life. You have no idea what you do to me.  
I love you"  
"Oh Mycroft i love you too"  
when you finish you give him a deep, passionate kiss, hands roaming his back.

He finally pulls out of you, lays down next to you and holds you as close as possible, your head at the crook of his neck and one of his hands in your hair with the other at the bottom of your back, sweat still drying from each others bodies.  
You slowly fall asleep in each others loving embrace to find that in the morning your both in exactly the same position.


End file.
